


Ash's Conspiracy

by FireChildSlytherin5



Series: Tricksters Arise Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Album: Dark Side of the Moon, Album: the Meadowlands, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angel Ash, Angelic Lore, Angelology, Apocalypse, Archangel of Death, Archangels, Ashriel, Azrael - Freeform, BAMF Ash, Character Death, Complete, Conspiracy, Domestic Violence, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Exile, Explicit Language, Gen, Harvelle's Roadhouse, Heaven, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pagan Jo Harvelle, Paganism, Pictures, Ragnarok, Reference to Jesus Christ, Season/Series 05, Second Prequel, Sequel, Supernatural AU: Gabriel Lives, Tricksters, primordial gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireChildSlytherin5/pseuds/FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Season 5. 5x16 "Dark Side of the Moon". While Michael & Lucifer in the Cage, Gabriel gone and Raphael now ruling Heaven; what does an exile Archangel in hiding to do? With the help of Joshua, Ash picks up the pieces in the up coming War as he learned that his Creator doesn't want help.</p><p>Follow me in Twitter @Kert_Lynn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash's Conspiracy

**Not Beta Read.** SECOND prequel of "Tricksters Arise" and sequel of the first prequel of "Ash's Unheard Message". It is advised to read the first prequel to understand this sequel.

* * *

****

**Ash's Conspiracy**

**-0-**

**Summary:**  Set after Season 5. 5x16 "Dark Side of the Moon". While Michael & Lucifer in the Cage, Gabriel gone and Raphael now ruling Heaven; what does an exile Archangel in hiding to do? With the help of Joshua, Ash picks up the pieces in the up coming War as he learned that his Creator doesn't want help.

**-0-**

Ash was surprised of what his slice of Heaven looked like when he first arrived in Heaven for the first time in eons after taking the souls of the Hunters into their own Heavens that he saved from Azazel whom wanted to take the said souls for himself to make himself stronger to fight against the Winchesters. To kill two birds with one stone sort of speck the Fallen wanted to take the Key from Ash, perhaps try to get the Angel of Death to join him into his cause and take the human souls as payment for himself; which Ash happily ruin the plan that led to Azazel's death. When Ash was a child his Heaven was a lush green forest with caves and rivers that stretch for miles with so much interesting things to explore that he and his brothers could spend years adventuring in. Back in those days all the Archangels' own Heavens, their rooms as humans would call them, was connected through a passage way that leads into a between space that you can choose where you want to go and all of them was able to visit one another's personal space as easily as altering reality and many times their Heavens would overlap similar of how soul-mates share a Heaven or as human souls own Heavens would overlap each other such as orphan children with no family or a large number of people being killed at the same time.

But those doors between the Archangels Heavens have been locked for a very long time and none connect to each other just as long. To get into his own Heaven, Ash had go through the booby traps and dead ends that was created by either of his brothers whom didn't want just anyone to go into their rooms either of what they left behind or as payback or created to lock away memories that they believe should be forgotten. As well Ash had to go through the short cuts to make sure he didn't run into any angles that would alert Micheal or Raphael of his return, which in that by itself took a longer then it should to get to his Heaven. When he finally found the entrance he had to brush off the cobwebs and the dirt that layered over the years that covered his own door that read in Ancient Enochian in his Name that he scribbled when he was a child in which he wrote "Dr. Badass" in the front just like he had in his old room back on Earth. He knew he was being childish but he didn't really care and no one comes near this part of Heaven so he knew no one will notice that someone had came here.

Right now he's at alone on a worn out bar stool behind the counter in the Roadhouse drinking his beer next to his laptop computer that looks similar of his old one that was destroyed by the fire while the new one had both human and angelic technology attach to it. As he didn't want to be found but still be in the loop, he connected his computer to what he like to call as his holy-rolling police scanner, to overhear the angels psychic links that enable them to talk to each other in great distances so he could eavesdrop them of everything they talk about. If he connects to himself to this psychic link that he cut himself off long ago everyone connected to Heaven would know he is was back and alive. Ash sighed again as he looked around the Roadhouse as he grabbed another beer from the fridge under the bar counter near his feet, again thinking of why his heaven turn into the replica of Ellen's Roadhouse. Boy, time have changed since he been here; turning from a forest paradise to a bar.

The reason his Heaven might have changed because the first time in years back in March 2001 in Earth time when he first took over Danny's job in the Roadhouse that he was fully accepted as a member of the Harvelle family, as he did know William Harvelle before his death in 1995 as that is how Ellen knew he was the best guy to replace their previous computer hanker and computer forensics guy when Ash showed up when he did as Ellen offered the job to him. It been a long time since he had that feeling of having a family to go to. As an exile it was a lonely life and as an Archangel even hiding and masking his aura he still pulse a powerful atmosphere around him that screamed "Here I am!" so hanging out with another of his kind would be dangerous, adding their own aura into the mix of his own would easily reveal them into both Heaven's and Hell's radar. Only some certain times of the year when it was safe to meet others in exile with neutral loyalty which in its own self is few to name such as Gabriel or known as the Trickster until recently and some of their angelic pagan kin that ruled some parts of Heaven that Michael does not rule. As a natural neutral being as an Archangel of Death Ash couldn't join his Fallen exile brothers in Hell or those rebels such as Balthazar who left his garrison but not to Heaven. So the life of an Archangel in exile is a lonely affair and being accepted into a human family is bitter sweet as human life is so short. He could magick himself to look older or make himself age through time but even he would in the end will have to fake his own death or leave before they found out his secret to protect them.

Before the attack on the Roadhouse, he did plan on leaving maybe twenty years in the future enough to see Ellen being a grandmother spoiling Jo's children that would run around in the bar as he gave them candy behind their mama's back before dinner but he knew the moment those Winchester brothers came through that door that date of him leaving would be around the corner and that future that the Harvelles had was gone. Destruction lingers in the brothers' wake, the auras of his older brothers link to their souls which to thrown him off the loop from his meditated sleep that he was in on the pool table just by looking at them for the first time but the brothers and the Harvelle women brush it off as normal for him thinking he was suffering the effects of being somber.

When the attack happen in the Roadhouse, he knew that he had to fake his own death and he knew that Ellen was long gone from the battle as he send her to get him pretzels from the store... man he really wanted those pretzels come to think of it. Ash went down knowing that she was safe and alive while Jo was on the other side of the states with her hunting group hunting vampires as well looking for her boyfriend Rick **(1)**  that disappeared a few years back. The kid is most likely dead as most of the time hunters that drop in the face of the earth means they are killed, labeled as John/Jane Does in the police records as many hunters don't have their real IDs on them while out hunting or in the worse case scenario Rick was turned like Gordon was and distance himself from Jo; maybe lost his humanity as well, got a new "family" and maybe got killed off by a fellow hunter as more then half of all newly turned humans get killed off within a year. Like Ellen, Ash did comment to Jo that Rick was more likely dead but Jo refused to believe him or her mother.

Ash tightened his fists, the beer can crushing under his finger tips, thinking of Ellen and Jo; his "death" was in vain as Dean allowed Ellen and Jo to be killed under his watch. If he didn't faked his own death, maybe he would've been there to help and the two of the most important women in his life wouldn't been dead. Part of him wants to blame Dean but part of him couldn't. Humans eventually die as their souls are reborn later on and they were hunters, they did went down fighting if Sam was telling the truth, a type of death that most hunters would call a good death. Ever since Sam told him about their deaths, he was shocked as he would've known when they died as their souls would've triggered his computer as he knew their soul signatures anywhere. Since then Ash been searching for their souls in Heaven with no such luck. Both Ellen and Jo is not here. Ash does suspect Jo of being a Pagan meaning she might be in a different area in Heaven; maybe in the Summerlands  **(2)** or maybe the Land of the Two Fields  **(3)**  as he does remember seeing Jo having an interest in Ancient Egypt when he first met her. If that is the case, a Pagan God could have their souls; angels wouldn't interfere by protecting pagan souls much as most Pagan Gods have their own part of Heaven for their human followers as well have different rules & their own angelic kin. Ash wonders if that is the reason why he can't find John Winchester, or was he back in Hell? But where was Ellen?

He already knew where Mary's soul was; as Zachariah was using her soul has a puppet to get what he wants from the Winchesters. Anything to do with Mama Winchester makes those boys hit the fan so quick like no other, a good bait to use to get those boys' attention. That is why he lied to Dean and Sam when they were in his Heaven some time ago when he saved them from Zachariah when they died (again) stating that he can't find both their parents when they asked. But with Dean and Sam not remembering any of the stuff when he told them time and time again, it didn't matter either way as repeating yourself so many times gets very annoying and they needed a straight head to get themselves to Joshua whom he connected ahead of time the moment those two idiots came to Heaven (again) when his computer went off.

Specking of Joshua that angel should be getting his ass here pretty soon...

Just then Pamela Barnes walked through the Roadhouse door, discarding Ash who is now leading over the bar table with his face planted face down holding a crush beer can in his fist. She knew his secret of being an Archangel which she didn't seem surprised as she is a powerful psychic (the only part she was surprised about is which Archangel he is) and the weight on Ash's shoulders felt lighter knowing that at least one person knew about the real him. The two never met on Earth; however they are both friends with Bobby Singer and Ash knew of her reputation (as well knowing his) from other Hunters all over the States that came over to the Roadhouse of being a good psychic so when she died he knew he had to snatch her soul up before she could be used against the Winchesters from the other angels. And having a powerful psychic on his side is just a bonus along with a having friend to talk to before he goes even crazier. Angels, even Archangels are not meant to be solitary creatures as just like their human counterparts. Ash as well suspects that is partially the reason why Lucifer is so deranged since he got out from his Cage.

Ash was grateful that Pamela kept her lips shut when Dean and Sam visited the last time about his secrets as the first time when Ash told Dean the truth the young hunter flipped out and almost got recaptured by Zachariah after he stormed out from the Roadhouse if not for the fact that Dean was brought back to life some time later. Of all the times that Ash came clean about himself to his human friend and sometimes Sam as well only once did Dean didn't flip out much with the help of Sam being the reasonable one out the two most of the time when Ash had the chance to explain all the things that he wanted to in the beginning before all this mess happened. He even recreated the same scene and stuff in the next time Dean and Sam came over but still the end result was different and after too many times of being let down of not being accepted, Ash stopped all together about the fourth time of Dean visiting Ashland.

And yes he renamed his blue Heaven as Ashland. It has an awesome ring to it if he say so to himself.

That was why Ash didn't tell Dean or Sam anything other then helping them to get to the Garden and escape Zachariah's clutches under Michael's orders and figure out how to free Mary from the angels that bound her with so far no luck on doing so. He's been watching what's been going on from up here on the angelic side; he is not happy of how the future turned out.

"You better stop moping around before that angel of yours gets here, Ash." Pamela told him, grabbing two beers from the same place that Ash stashes it at. The Archangel lift up his head and glared at her. His angel? He ain't fucking his half brother. "Yeah, yeah I know when I am not wanted. Let me know if you need anything." It was then the psychic left through the back door, Ash could hear The Wrens concert, singing their album called The Meadowlands before the door was shut. Pamela's Heaven is heavily guarded that he himself placed to protect her along with many other Heavens so they won't be in the crossfire of the Civil War or be stolen into the angel's twisted means to win. Right now the war is not in Heaven but in the between worlds and down on Earth but just to be the save side when Ash can spare himself from his computer and without getting caught he goes out to place more wards around the other Heavens. As a selfish creature by habit, he first made sure that he went to all the Heavens that he knew personally from his hunter friends, those that he admired (Johnny Cash, André the Giant, Einstein and Mallanāga Vātsyāyana  **(4)**  just to name a few), to his flings that he had through out his life down on Earth; even those one night stands that he never seen again. The wards he placed is like 'Notice Me Not' charms best described from the Harry Potter novels (Ash made a mental note to reread the series again) along with others that makes the Heavens at first glace not be there at all along with keeping the souls there unable to leave unless they know what signet to use such as Pamela does.

His computer went off warning him that an angel is coming. Finally he gotten here, Ash thought. Ash went to unlock his front door which revealed the angel Joshua wearing his normal attire; worn out jeans with some soil on the knees and three layers of work shirts standing there in the entrance not knowing what to expect. The older looking angel who is in fact much younger then the Archangel stood watching him fiddling his hands together, his kind eyes staring at him as it been a long time since the two have seen each other and just as long it been since Joshua been in presence of an Archangel (Michael and Raphael doesn't make a habit to visit him because God haven't spoken to him for a long time). Ash waved his hand to let the angel in, in which the angel does and like a good solider that is ingrained in their own DNA, Ash saw that Joshua was prepared to unleash his sword from his forearm to defend himself even though it would be pointless to attack him and win. Ash motion Joshua to sit on a chair near a jukebox that was softly playing Pink Floyd's album called the Dark Side of the Moon, in one corner of the Roadhouse. Ash knew that Joshua thought it was weird that an Archangel's Heaven would turn into a human bar but he didn't say anything maybe letting the angel think that Ash could easily change the scenery with a wave of a hand.

"It is good to see you, Azrael." Joshua said at last. Ash stopped to look at the angel, as he was heading to get some refreshments from the bar for both of them knowing that he needs more beer to get though the talk that Ash knew that will happen.

"I am not called by that name anymore." he said.

"Of course, it is Ash now is it not? An interesting name to call oneself." Ash laughed, grabbing a six pack of beer from the fridge and glass of water, snicking at a joke in his head as he did so. He isn't surprised that Joshua knew that he now goes by a shorted form of one of his names; as his true name (translated into English) always got confused with the name Azazel; as by saying the names doesn't sound alike but the spelling does. It always annoys him when people get him and that Fallen mixed up. The Archangel approached the angel who sits quietly as Ash placed a glass of water in front of him as Ash sat across from him with a smirk on his face when he saw that Joshua's eyebrow was rise looking at him with a look of 'really'?

"I figured you can do your little trick, turning water into wine thing that you are able to do." Ash smiled at Joshua whom glared at him with a look as with wave of his hand and a touch, the cold water did in fact turn into wine. Ash kept on smiling liking the little trick that Joshua learned how to do when he was younger when he lived on Earth. It always amazed the humans each time Joshua done this along with sharing some loafs of bread and a few fish to a crowd of people.

Joshua began to speak after drinking half of his wine. "When I got your first message, I will admit I was surprised that you are back in Heaven." Ash snorted at that.

"You knew that I was still alive." Ash stated as a fact.

"It has always been prophesied that you will be the last to die." It was true of course that it been said that he, Azrael would be the last to die. It always unnerve him to know this fact that he will outlast all his Archangel brothers, as the revelation wasn't specific to say that he was the last Archangel to die or very last celestial being to live in the End of Days. "And now again when you ask me to meet you for the first time in person. I didn't think it would be here." Joshua finished as he sipped his wine, noticing how human the Archangel's Heaven is; how very curious. Joshua as well was surprised of what the Archangel look like; as he was updated in the World of Men, Azrael looked like a person from the backwoods of redneck country, however the eyes tell you a whole different story. Joshua now wondered what the back story was of the vessel that the Archangel resides in and wonders if the human has pass on or not.

Ash laughed finishing his own beer and getting another one, "Why? Didn't Daddy tell you? Surely he talk to you about the upcoming wars. You are daddy's favorite."

"He had been silent for a very long time, as you know. He spoken to me for the first time some months back when Lucifer was released from the Cage."

"Oh really? What did old Pa say?" Ash chugged his beer, throwing it to the nearest wall behind the angel's head making the Gardner ever so slightly flinch; an angry Archangel is not something to trifle with lightly and he knew that Ash was at his wits end with stress about the Winchesters, the Archangels locked in the pit and the war between Castiel and Raphael. Lucky for Ash his Heaven instantly cleans itself but the act alone told Joshua that anything related to God was a sore spot. But Joshua knew that he had to have this discussion with the Archangel as he is the only one to tell.

"He wants the Winchesters to back off along with Castiel to stop looking for him. He will not interfere with any of this that he already has. And this time he wanted the Winchesters to remember there time in Heaven."

Ash stared at Joshua, laughing at himself of thinking that his creator would step up and help; what a joke. "Its always about the Winchesters." Ash said bitterly. he was as well angry with himself, Dean and Sam remembers this trip to Heaven this time around? Damn it, he yet again missed his chance to come clean and maybe if he did, his warnings would have changed the future. If only he knew or maybe wrote a letter giving it to Dean or Sam so they will later find it and read it...

"They are the vessels of Micheal and Lucifer. Their blood line on both sides are powerful in their own right. Whatever they do alters the timelines and people's own lives in both great deeds and that of sin." That reminded Ash about Henry Winchester, John's father whom is the member of the Men of Letters, a group of mortals that been around for thousands of years. He never truly meet Henry Winchester however was updated (anyone that has the potential to reproduce powerful vessels are always watched) that the man grew up powerful able to use his own soul as a power source in spells and the like, a feat that most humans are not able to do. At the moment of time, the man is traveling through time escaping a massacre that happened years ago however Ash knew that the timeline has been messed with too many times that the flow of time that Henry is traveling on will not be as accurate as it should. Originally Henry was suppose to appear to John's side back around the year 1985 give a take a few years, which in that future was very different then the one that won out in the end; a future where its paradise compare to this one. Ash hopes that he could change Henry's fate when he does appear and not die in vain and perhaps when the Hell Knight Abaddon appears, Henry would be able to exterminate the powerful demon before she joins forces with Azazel's daughter Meg and the Archangel Raphael.

Ash shook his head. Surly there is more into the message. "Nothing about his first children? Nothing about how to stop this madness? Anything to tell us how to fix all this? What is the old coot thinking?"

There was silence for a long time before Joshua spoke, "Maybe he will pass on another message? As you know the primordial gods think time is irrelevant."

"Fuck the primordial gods!" Ash ignored the look on Joshua's face, what Ash is doing is blasphemous against their Creator. Ash stood up now pacing. "I need your help with a plan to fix all this. That is why I called you here. Angels are disappearing and I know for a fact that you will be next. And I feel that they will not kill you but send you the same place where they stashed Gabriel."

Joshua good a deep breath, "Gabriel is dead, he has been dead for a long time."

"Do I look dead to you as well? No, Lucifer didn't want war, but fought he did because Michael was so adamant to go to war against him thinking that it was our Creator's Will. You and I both know for a fact that the End is long way off from now; until Gabriel himself get the message to announce it. What was the only way to make sure the false Apocalypse doesn't happen prematurely? Send Gabriel to the abyss by stabbing him; take him out of the equation as he has the key of the Apocalypse along with Ragnarök **(5)**. And when Lucifer is done defending Micheal, maybe locking him in the Cage so Lucifer can kill him later when God DOES send his message, he could go to the abyss to get Gabriel back. Maybe even get Gabriel to join him in Hell to rule beside him."

Joshua's eyes widen realization; how did anyone not notice this? "And without Gabriel there is no one to signal the of end times. Without him there will be no Apocalypse."

"Exactly, this war is pointless and Raphael is using it to gang popularity calling it as God's Will and Michael's last orders to them; with both Micheal and Lucifer gone he can take charge and rule Heaven. Raphael's knows about Gabriel's role as any other Archangel should as it was prophesied, and with both of the most powerful Archangels in the Pit who else is able to go to the abyss unharmed without anyone knowing and with our Creator gone? Raphael knew that he cannot kill Gabriel, even as an Archangel and Trickster he can't really be killed by normal means, but where to stash an Archangel when the Cage is closed to keep him from ruining their plans?"

Fear gripped Joshua. "Where the Gods do not walk." Ash nodded bitterly. "But why will they not kill me, Azrael? Everyone knows I did not agree to the Apocalypse so therefore I should be executed not spared like the others. Why do you think that they will? How does your plan work?" Joshua said not liking of what he was being told, he ignored the Archangel snap at him about not calling him by that name.

"You are God's favorite. Maybe they will use you for later because of it? Use you to see if God truly is gone and see if you loves you more?" Ash smiled wickedly.

"Stop calling me that."

"Why not? Daddy Dearest did impregnate your sweet mama to replace us Archangels to have you rule us in Heaven and make you a True Vessel to Micheal, before Dean Winchester."

It was true, from the beginning Joshua wasn't popular among the Heavenly Host, being born as a human first then reborn as an angel from execution on the cross, as many angels viewed him as tinted as it was as well viewed that he and among others as well that was once human is replacing them because God viewed humans as better creations then angels. Luckily Mary his mother was a consort of God by law so she was protected, a mother of sorts in the flesh chosen by the primordial gods; an ancient ritual by itself. Ever since God truly left the Heavenly Host did Joshua was denounce from rank in the Host as it was the only thing that Michael could do to make peace in Heaven and got him to be the Gardener of Eden, which in the end he was happy as the garden is his pride and joy. If what Azrael said is true that Raphael is going to send him away, a small chance that the Archangel wouldn't kill him... who will take care of the Garden?

"I have a mission for you, Joshua. Do you expect?" Ash asked, hoping that his half brother would say yes. To have this plan to work he needs someone in the inside.

"Who will take care of the Garden when I'm gone?" Joshua asked.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Already taken care of."

"What is the mission?"

"After they take you and when you find Gabriel, find a place to place this signet where you both will not leave the area in a long period of time and it is then I will be able to find you and save you both." Ash handed a piece of paper that had a crude signet dawn on it that Joshua never seen before. Seeing the uncertainty in the young angel's eyes, Ash explain, "Its Ancient Enochian; its like a SOS beacon of sorts with a protection bubble of the stranded. It works best if there is a powerful energy charge to it." Joshua then wondered why this wasn't used or known among the rest of the Host but many things are forgotten and not taught to the younger angels as the Host take the "need to know policy" very seriously and look what it brought to them in the long run; chaos and war.

"I will do it." Joshua said, not knowing fully well what he just signed up for.

Ash nodded happily. "If it all goes well, I will be able to find you both and with Gabriel's help we could easily create a fighting force to stop the madness that Raphael is creating. I have already have proof that he joined forces with the demon whore. Castiel is doing a good job as it right now with his own Rebellion, but he needs help pretty soon because none of them could fight against an Archangel truly in battle. Not only that the Pagans as well is having a fit, the Tricksters are coming out of hiding and creating more havoc then the worlds needs right now; the avatars that the Pagans Gods that Lucifer killed is not awake yet adding more hatred towards Heaven then is should from the other pantheons. I just hope that Gabriel didn't make too many enemies that will get us all killed."

Joshua nodded, "I will head out back to my Garden then."

Ash watched silently as the angel left his Heaven and went back to his laptop. The jukebox started playing Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down softly, as Ash thought about his brother, Gabriel and as well thinking about his human friend Dean, whom he doesn't know why he has a soft spot for the human.

 

 

 

 

  
_"I watched the world float_  
 _To the dark side of the moon_  
 _After all I knew it had to be_  
 _Something to do with you_  
 _I really don't mind what happens now and then_  
 _As long as you'll be my friend at the end..."_

* * *

**(End of One-shot)**

**Words:** 6,349

 **Author's Notes:**  This one-shot was a bitch to write. The two albums stated in this one-shot, The Wrens "The Meadowlands" is said in 5x16 Pamela Barnes told Dean that her Heaven was "The Meadowlands" playing, as my take on that was her Heaven was a The Wrens Concert. The Episode itself, "Dark Side of the Moon" 5x16 was named after Pink Floyd's Album called "Dark Side of the Moon". The song, Kryptonite by 3 Door Down is just awesome song and two times in the lyrics it said "Dark Side of the Moon" and the song really fits somewhat with Supernatural, or it just me that thinks so.

As well I had this OMG moment when I connected that Ash went to MIT...so did Tim McGee from NCIS. I don't understand WHY I didn't put two and two together until just now while writing this.

 **(1) Rick:**  Jo's boyfriend that was hinted to be her first lover in her Hunter's Journal from the Hunter's Blog. He disappeared around September 3, 2005. He is not mention anywhere but in Jo's Blog. In her Blog it was said that Ellen liked the boy a lot better then Gordon who was Jo's teacher in Hunting.

 **(2) Summerlands:** Its the name of the afterlife that Theosophists, Wiccans and other earth-based pagan religions call. It is a place of rest for souls in between their earthly incarnations. Some believe that after one experience life to it fullest and has come to know and understand every aspect and emotion of physical human life (this take many reincarnations) their deity of the Pagan will allow them to stay in the Summerlands for eternal afterlife although this belief is not universal among all pagans. Another common idea is that the soul has little if any recollection of the Summerlands once it arrives on the mortal planes again. The Summerlands as well is the place for recollection and reunion of deceased love ones. As the name suggests, it is often imagined as a place of beauty and peace, where everything people hold close to their hearts is preserved in its fullest beauty for eternity. It is envisioned as containing wide (possibly eternal) fields of rolling green hills and lush grass.

In Theosophists stand point the Summerlands is Astral plane in Heaven, is that depicted as where souls who have been good in their previous lives go between incarnations. Those who have been bad go to Hell. It is believed by Theosophists that most people go to a specific Summerlands that is set up for people of each religion. For example, Christians go to a Christian heaven, Jews go to a Jewish heaven, Muslims go to a Muslim heaven, Hindus goes to a Hindu heaven and so forth, each heaven being like that described in the scriptures of that religion. Its their believe that people who belong to religions that don't believe in reincarnation are surprised to find out when they get to heaven that they will have to reincarnate again within a few dozen to a few hundred years.

 **(3) Land of Two Fields:**  Ancient Egyptian Heavenly afterlife. It was place in Heaven that has the great Nile River through through it (hence the reason why its called TWO fields). To go to this place you have to board Ra's boat, as your heart had to be light, and to keep your heart light, it is believed you had to spend a lifetime of doing good deeds. Egyptians and people today, still create clay models of the grave gods, having their most valuable things buried with them to take them to the afterlife. The Land of Two Fields is basically a place where everything is green with the Nile River had flooded previously to created such a rich soil to plant never ending amount of food and drink basically anything you have done back on Earth you can do that in Heaven.

 **(4)**  In 5x16 "Dark Side of the Moon" Ash listed Johnny Cash, André the Giant, Einstein and Mallanāga Vātsyāyana to Sam and Dean of whom he found and meet in Heaven. Johnny Cash is a American singer-songwriter, actor, and author in the 20th Century; four (out of 12) most known songs are "Folsom Prison Blues", "Hurt", "It Ain't Me Babe" and "A Boy Named Sue". André the Giant was a French professional wrestler, one-time WWF Champion and actor whom he is best remembered in his role in the film called The Princesses Bride as Fezzik, the giant. Albert Einstein was theoretical physicist who developed the general theory of relativity, one of the two pillars of modern physics (alongside quantum mechanics); while best known for his mass-energy equivalence formula  _E_  =  _mc_ 2\. Mallanāga Vātsyāyana (as stated in the Episode, he is believed to be the author of the Kama Sutra) he was a Hindu philosopher in Vedic tradition that lived around the time of the Gupta Empire (4th to 6th century CE) in India. Hardly anything is known about him, but he is said to have created the legend of Tara among the hill tribes as a tantric goddess; his interest in human sexual behavior is a medium of attaining spirituality.

 **(5) Ragnarök:** Norse Mythology version of the Apocalypse. It was the doom of the gods and men, and heralded the destruction of the Nine Worlds. To the Germans, Ragnarök was called _Götterdämmerung._ It was said to be the time when the war will be wage between the goods and the evils. The goods were the Aesir, led by Odin, ruler of the gods. The evils, were the giants and monsters, led by Loki. Loki's main role in Ragnarök is that fact that his children is prophesied to kill Odin and Thor. However its believed that because of Christianity, Loki was later labeled as the Devil whom would mirror the Apocalypse between the battle between Lucifer and Michael.

**Thanks for Reading. Please Review.**

**-FireChildSlytherin5**


End file.
